Silence
by ShatteredRose212
Summary: The sharingan can copy any jutus with just a glance... but they can't copy kekkei genkai. Meet Vienna Kirosatei, of the Kirosatei Clan. When she loses her memory of the past, will she be able to get them back or be forever shrouded in mystery... Please Read! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters by Misashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Silence... TICK...silence overtakes again. TICK. Seconds pass as minutes. Time itself slows to absolute nothingness. Nothing moves. And to be heard is the sound of the eternally ticking clock. TICK. Where am I?... TICK. How long have I been here for?... TICK. I feel a hot fluid run down my forehead. I slowly touch my head, wincing at the sting if the cut. TICK. Red. Dark bloody red covers my fingers. TICK. The heat of the blood feels somewhat soothing against my cold dead fingers. TICK. I wait. Not for anything particularly, just because I don't know what else to do. I block out the voices in my mind, telling me that I will die, telling me to give in and let them take me. TICK... TICK... Nothing else is to be heard. My hands now rest on the dirty white hospital gown I wear. TICK. Am I in a hospital? I push the thought aside as I lift my head to look around. An empty room as far as I can tell. You can tell it hasn't been used in a while from the dirt, dust and spider webs covering everything. A boarded up window and door prevent my escape, from wherever this is. TICK. I see the clock, in the corner of the room, almost unnoticeable, to the eye. As I slowly begin to regain more of my awareness, the voices come back. But this time, they are telling me to go. Their kind voices drown begin drowning out the sound if the others. Go where? I think, but the voices just keep repeating,

"Go...go now..." I shakily place my hands on the ground as I try to stand. TICK. My arms quiver at the weight being put on them. TICK. I continue to move again. Slowly, like an old machine coming back to life. I hold the wall for support, finally standing on my shaking legs. TICK. I take a deep breath, once more trying to steady myself. My dark black snarled and unkempt hair falls from the place it was on my head. TICK. Dragging myself forward towards the door, I take in my surroundings, wondering how exactly I planned to get out.

"Go..." The voice repeats. Yeah. I got that; if you could say something more useful that would be great. TICK. Wow, I really have gone nuts I am arguing with myself. I trudge forward, with new determination to get out. Looking around more carefully it seems as if the room isn't actually empty besides the clock. There is a small empty cardboard box, some shattered glass and a small silver ring. How helpful, maybe I can throw the ring at the door...

"Be smart...use your mind..." Whispers the voice.

"No shit!" I yell out my voice cracking from a dry throat. Now, I am talking out loud...to nothing... I'm crazy... TICK. I pick up the silver ring, and examine it over. It oddly looks rather clean, for being in here all this time that is. There is an engraving on the outside,

"I will stay with you forever- K&A" written in fancy writing. I slid the ring on my finger to try it on. The ring that once was loose around my finger, tightened around my small finger. I try to pull it off, tugging on it casually. TICK. Well fuck. I continue on, picking up the fragments of glass, ignoring the freaky ring. Picking up a larger shard of the glass, I shuffle over to the door, still not fully at my senses. I begin to chip away at the boards covering the door. TICK. And continue chipping... And chipping...

" ...Use your chakra..." The voice whispers, only faintly heard. Wait... WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!

Maybe I have lost more blood than I thought... I sit down on the floor, wedging the piece of glass into the boards I push what little chakra I have left into the piece if glass. The boards split around the wedged in piece of glass a big enough hole for me to slip out through. I drag myself through the small opening, the shards of wood scratch up my legs and arms cutting me up. My breathing is ragged as I lay on the soft grass. My whole body burns from the cuts. I'm losing too much blood, between the cut on my head and the cuts and gashes through out my body.

"Uggghhhhhhh..." I keep my eyes closed not wanting to face the sun the shines daggers of light at me.

" You don't have much time...your losing consciousness..." Whispers the voice.

"Who are you?" I question out loud.

" I am you... You have lost lots of blood... I am just a figment of your imagination... I don't exist... Your body is trying to tell... You don't have much time left..." Fades the voice. I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the all to bright sun. I continue to stare at the sky, and the pretty clouds in the sky. With one last yearning glance, wanting to stay, I begin the painful process of getting up and walking to whom the hell knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence Chapter 2

You know, now that I think about it, I really should be more cautious when doing things. I think as I am being dragged away to a tall red building. I was walking through the forest and I come upon a village, a big one at that. And I try and walk in and these two guys start blabbing about 'threat to village' 'needing an ID' blah blah. So when I ran past them, they chased me and eventually caught me. So, now here we are, in the hallway outside these giant doors.

"Hokage-sama, can we come in?" Asked one of the two men.

"Come in." A gruff voice is heard from the other side. Won't that we walk in and I am placed in front of an old man with a pipe.

"This girl was trying to infiltrate the village, Hokage-sama." I snort at his statement.

"If I was trying to infiltrate why would I walk up to you in the first place, I just wanted to get some directions and some food!"

"Hmmm, so then... Where would you like directions to?" Says the Hokage, ignoring the protest of from the two men, about an enemy spy.

"Well you see, I kind of just woke up in some abandoned shack, and I can't remember anything really about where I came from, so I was hoping someone could, you know fill me in on where I am..." I fade off.

"I see... You two are dismissed I wish to speak to her privately." The two walk out disappointed, as if wanting a pat on the head for their good work.

"I want to make you an offer..." He states breathing into his pipe.

"I want you to tell me what you remember, along with a test of ability if you choose to except my next offer... In return for what you will give me, I would like to give you a home in our village here, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. The test would be to see if you could serve as a ninja here, or live a civilian life, which that is if you choose to do so..." I stare at him and wonder what to do. I know it seems obvious, where is a 12 year old girl, with no memory going to get a better offer than in one of the 5 great nations, The Hidden Leaf Village. With my shirt mental argument over I look up at the Hokage.

"I accept. Thank you very much for such a kind offer. I really am grateful. But, might I ask something?" I question warily.

"What would that be child?"

"Why would you let me come here, I mean, I could be an enemy or-"

"Are you an enemy?"

"No! I just meant-"

"I know. You look like someone that I knew... I guess that's the reason I decided to give you a chance."


End file.
